


rin gets fired from petco

by ShutUpZippy (ZippyZapmeister)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cow!Jimin, Other, this is very serious. very very serious. please take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ShutUpZippy
Summary: let's get fucked up on tylenol nya!!!





	rin gets fired from petco

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this for my friend who doesn't have an account but I can vouch for this being a literary masterpiece. I'm sorry in advance for the fact that I can never rise up to this level of humor and intelligence.

_ Crackheads _

A Jimirin fanfiction <3

Rin gets fired from PetCo for playing with the cows ;)

Rin had worked at PetCo under Eli’s wing for two years, and her manager, Nozomi finally felt it was time for her training to end.

 

“You’re quite the incompetent one, aren’t you Rinchan?” Nozomi inquired.

 

“Nya nya nya! You can’t use those big words with me boss!” Rin said, as if you couldn’t fucking tell since she said nya. Nozomi looked down at Rin’s bare feet. Her wittle toe beans were gorgeous.   
  
“Rinchan. You’re really stupid, aren’t you?”   
  
“No! I once got a 69!”

 

“Nice,” Nozomi scoffed, not realizing she was making a joke, “if only your superior intelligence could help us figure out where Eli went”   
  
“Oh, right.” It had been six months since Eli left to fuel her drug addiction. Rin’s eyes glossed over with tears. “Stank ass hoe ain’t even bring me some back.”

 

“I know Rin, it’s hard. But you’re going to have to take Eli’s place until she returns.”   
  
“But Nozomi! My training isn’t done yet!”   
  
“... yeah well good luck.” With that Nozomi sent Rin into the store and motioned in some vague direction. Rin caressed the wooden open sign, observing the beauty of its craftsmanship. The wood came from an maple tree, the red paint was slightly chipped but looked smooth and clean. Now that my ounce of half-assed description is done, Rin can flip the sign. As she turned it over to the bright red ‘open’ her finger caught onto a jagged piece of wood.

 

“Ouch.” Rin bled profusely. She walked slowly over to the aisle labeled ‘medicine’ and took a whole bottle of tylenol. She began to twist the lid.

* * *

After six hours of trying, Nozomi recognized Rin was struggling. Nozomi strided smoothly over to Rin, her boobs swaying with the breeze, bouncing cheerfully back and forth with each step, her ample bosom ready to tittifully burst from her uniform. Nozomi sighed after she realized what was happening. She took the twist cap and applied pressure to remove it and went back to ringing up their zero customers. Rin tried to thank Nozomi but she forgot how to breathe and fell unconscious. 

 

Rin awakened, realizing the lights to the PetCo had been turned off. She began to lift herself up, until she was at eye level with the tylenol on the counter. Rin took one from the bottle.   
  
She tossed the pill aside and dry swallowed the entire bottle. She probably fell unconscious again but with Rin it’s not like she ever really is.

 

Rin began to walk aimlessly around the store, until she spotted the glass doors. The sign had disappeared entirely. Rin realized she should grab a coat before she left, and headed toward the break room. As she reached for her adorable cat sweater and gray overcoat, she heard a noise coming from Nozomi’s office. The noise sounded like a gentle purring sound, so Rin immediately ran through the door, hoping that Nozomi had a secret cash stash. Rin hit the light switch and a large overhanging fluorescent light began to flicker. A shadowy figure appeared in the corner, frightening Rin.   
  
“Eli?” Rin whispered, trying to carry her voice across the room.    
  
“다들 뭔가 들리나요?” the figure retorted.   
  
“Nani the fuck? What are you saying.”    
  
“Oh its an American,” the figure began to saunter in Rin’s direction, “hello!” 

 

“First of all, whore. I’m not American” 

 

“Then why are you speaking American?” Rin began to look confused. Why was she speaking American? That’s not even a real language. 

  
“Whatever. 안녕 yo soy jimin the cow.”    
  
“You put soy on your ramen? diSguSTAng!” Rin shouted, shattering the glass ceiling cuz shes a woke icon. 

 

“No, no, no! That's english for my name is Jimin!” 

 

“Ah.” Rin nodded, not sure what to make of the situation. She looked at Jimin, and finally noticed that this was the obligatory sex scene y’all were waiting for. Jimin’s utters shook in anticipation. 

 

“Rin, please help me get off… its been so long sdhjsethgjrg since stan twitter djgketjhg let me be l-lewd.” 

 

“How do you know my name?”    
  
“I don’t” 

 

Rin glared at Jimin, noticing his utters begin to lactate slightly. “Do you really need me to…”    
  
“Yes!” Jimin cried with anticipation, his utters beginning to leak slightly.

 

“Um… okay,” Rin said, with a great amount of hesitation. She reached for his utters and began to tug on the first. A hand began to press against the utters as she performed this. Rin lunged back in shock, and Jimin let out a moan. “What the fuck! What the fuck!” 

“Can you hurry up and get to my soft wittle sjdgkesrjge c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cock already?” Jimin muttered, embarrassed rhgjestghdrh.

 

“Jimin why is there a hand inside of you!”    
  
“If you make me cum I’ll tell you :D” 

 

Not understanding how Jimin made a verbal smiley face, Rin understood that this cow held more power in this realm than she. Although hesitantly, she began to stroke his cock. She pumped up and down on the shaft, which was probably humanoid and had a knot. I’m not a fucking furry so I don’t know. She began to hit his knot each time she came down from the tip, and he let out a small huff each time she lifted her hand. Rin heard a whimpering voice, but not one that sounded like Jimin’s.   
  
“Harashoo……”    
  
“ELI?” 

 

Jimin looked at Rin, mortified. “Pl-pl-please, my name is Jimin fdghjstrhhgtr. Just let me c-c-cum fwom my wittle penis?”    
  
Rin remembered her task and went back at it, realizing that his cock was now throbbing quickly. She grabbed an utter and began to pump both at the same time. Jimin’s breathing became heavier and Rin started to create a rhythm, causing Jimin’s pleasure to be greater. She slowly began to build him up until! Until!!!!   
  
  
He sneezed. 

 

“Sorry about that”    
  
Rin was diligent and continued despite his sneeze. Spurts of milk began to ooze from his utters, and Rin became increasingly disgusted with herself. “It’s all for Eli” she thought to herself. Finally, Jimin’s body began to convulse slightly, with more condensed spurts of milk coming from his utters.   
  
“I’m gonna rzzhghgdjjakehf cum!!!” A single droplet of semen released from Jimin’s cock and he immediately vanished. Eli was nowhere to be seen and the entire room was covered in milk and a drop of cum somewhere. Rin looked around the room and saw a door that was behind Jimin. As she opened it, something flew out at her. 

 

“HARASHO” Eli fell out of the closet and into the milk. 

 

“ELI!” Rin exclaimed and hugged her friend “Where’s the cocaine!” 

 

In a dazed state, Eli simply stated “Cowcaine….”    
  
As Rin looked around, she noticed that what she presumed to have been milk was actually heaps and mounds of cocaine, now all upon Nozomi’s floor. A banging came from outside the break room, and Rin realized that she had locked the door to Nozomi’s room.    
  
“Hehe! OOPS!” Rin said loudly, allowing the voice that was presumably Nozomi inside. As the door opened, Rin saw an unfamiliar face. A lady with long bluish black locks entered the room, her deep yellow eyes piercing Rin’s soul. The tension in the air was palpable. 

 

“Hello. My name is Umi Sonada. I am manager of the Wendy’s across the street. Your manager, Nozomi Tojo is apparently a wanted criminal Rin. Ms. Tojo was apparently involved with Eli Ayase in a drug smuggling operation in cooperation with notorious drug runner Nico Yazawa. We have reasons to believe that this PetCo was used to harbour an animal that was able to produce cocaine. Ms. Hoshizora I’m afraid you will be under new management from here on out.” 

 

Rin turned around to see if Eli was there but then she remembered that she wasn't a snitch. “Ok Ms. Sonada, who will my new manager be.”    
  
“I’m glad you asked. That responsibility will fall to Mari Ohara, heiress of the Ohara Family.” 

 

“Oh great, tell her I will be down there, in a momentarily, to fill up an application. Thaink yew” Rin said. 

 

“Actually, Ms. Ohara is here now.” 

 

Mari walked into the room.

 

“Oh,”  she looked down at Rin, “big sister, what are you doing here?”    
  
“Nani the fuck” Rin said. 

 

“Well! I can’t have family working at this establishment, so I’m sorry onii-chan but you’re fired~!” 

 

Cow!jimin reappeared.   
  
“SR|GKERJGKERGJERKRLGJE what did i miss!!!”

* * *

Rin finally woke up from her tylenol induced trance, with Nozomi and her huge knockers towering over Rin.    
  
“What the fuck is wrong with you.”    
  
Eli walked out from behind Rin, staring down at her coworker.   
  
“Oh, Eli, I had the strangest dream about you~”    
  
“Okay, Rin.” Eli stared at her with a mundane expression on her face.    
  
“Well, Rin, as endearing as I find your stupidity,” Nozomi stated, shuffling in her spot, “I’m afraid your negligence has allowed raccoons to enter the store and run rampant. Consequently, this PetCo location will have to close down.”    
  
“Oh,”  Rin said, frowning and tilting her head down in shame.    
  
“Don’t worry Rinchan!” Eli said exuberantly, “Nozomi said we can all get a job taking care of cats for people who work!”    
  
“Yay!!!! cATs :3” Rin nya’d.    
  
“Maybe on the way back home, you can tell me about your dream” Eli said, winking at Rin.   
  
“No.”    
  



End file.
